Piltover
by Rose Sellers
Summary: Piltover,la ciudad del mañana,protegida por la Sheriff Caitlyn y su compañera Vi o eso se creía...Una oleada de crímenes amenaza con llevar a Piltover al desastre y solo Caitlyn y Vi pueden evitarlo pero ellas tienen sus propias luchas internas.¿Podran ambas lidiar con la amenaza del caos y los sentimientos conflictivos de sus corazones? CaitlynxVi (Futuro LeonaxDiana)
1. J

**Hola ,este es mi primer fic y espero haberlo hecho bien :3 y que obviamente os guste *^*.No olvideis dejar un comentario sea bueno o malo como sea,pero dejarlo,porque siempre viene bien saber que hay gente que te lee y aprecia lo que haces ^^**

El hombre corría a toda velocidad por la calle oscura,mirando varias veces hacia atrás,rezando para que ella no siguiera detrás de el,maldijo su suerte, le seguía persiguiendo y no tenia intención de detenerse en ningún hombre hizo un giro brusco hacia un callejón,en su mero empeño de dejarla atrás,pero para su sorpresa algo peor le esperaba en aquel oscuro lugar. Una extraña figura sonrió ampliamente desde las sombras y se acerco lentamente hacia el hombre.

-Es una pena,tengo dos puños pero tú sólo tienes una cara.-Dijo Vi mientras le cogía de la camisa y lo levantaba.

-Era mio.-Caitlyn llego un poco después,respirando agitadamente.

-Ya,claro,por supuesto.-Vi rió y tiro al hombre a los pies de Caitlyn.-Esposale,si te ves capaz de hacerlo.

Caitlyn gruño levemente y lo hizo a regañadientes,no porque se lo dijese ella,sino porque era su deber.

* * *

><p>Caitlyn,metió al hombre en el coche de policía junto a los otros dos que había arrestado antes.<p>

-Lleveselos.-Ordeno la Sheriff al agente que conducía el coche.

Vi se encontraba junto a ella mirando hacia el coche arranco dejandolas solas en aquella noche cerrada y sin luna.

-A veces llegas a ser odiosa.

-Oh,no me digas que te has picado por lo de antes,Cupcake.

Vi comenzó a reírse y Caitlyn la miro de tal forma,que Vi no tuvo otra opción que parar.

-Venga no seas asi,yo solo...-Una gran explosión se oyó a lo lejos y una gran columna de humo se formo en el aire.

Sin mediar una palabra,la Sheriff y Vi se pusieron en marcha hacia aquella gran explosión .Al llegar todo era un gran caos. UN viejo almacén del puerto había echado a arder y el fuego comenzaba a propagarse por todo lugar. Un grito ahogado salio de aquel mar de fuego,alguien estaba atrapado en el almacén.

-Voy a entrar.

-¡Vi,no!.-Caitlyn intento detenerla,pero fue demasiado tarde y Vi se hizo paso tras las llamas entrando en el almacén.

El calor de las llamas abrazaba a Vi de forma agobiante y la impedían ver con claridad. Cautelosamente,avanzaba en aquel infierno,intentando encontrar aquella persona que gritaba.

-¡Ayuda!¡Estoy aquí!.-Era una voz muy aguda,probablemente de una niña.

-¡No te veo!¡Sigue hablando!.-Vi la buscaba freneticamente,sin poder verla todavía.

-¡Aquí!.-Tras unos escombros y atada a una gran viga de hierro se encontraba una pequeña niña. Vi corrió junto a ella y la desato.

-Agárrate fuerte,voy a sacarte de aquí.-La niña asintió y se agarro a pelirosa con todas sus la cogió en brazos y se dispuso a salir de allí como fuera.

El almacén estaba destrozado y probablemente se derrumbara encima de niña se acurruco más hacia Vi,trato de calmarla mientras buscaba la salida. Entre todo aquel caos,vislumbro una pequeña ventana ,sin pensarlo dos veces,corrió hacia aquella ventana,esquivando escombros y llamas,evitando que ella y la pequeña niña salieran dañadas. Saltó por la ventana,milésimas antes de que el almacén se rodó por el suelo con la niña envuelta en sus brazos.

-¡Vi!-Grito Caitlyn,haciendose paso entre los bomberos.

Vi,se incorporo y soltó la niña en brazos de sus se lanzo hacia Vi,abrazandola.

-No hagas eso nunca más,ni se te ocurra.-Vi se quedo de piedra sin saber como reaccionar. Caitlyn se aparto y la miro,algo avergonzada.

-No sabes lo difícil que es encontrar un compañero de trabajo a estas alturas.-Añadió la sheriff,mirando hacia otro lado.

La niña en brazos de su madre,tiro levemente del vestido de Caitlyn,ofreciendo una nota. Caitlyn cogió el papel y lo miro,extrañada.

-¿Te lo dio el secuestrador?.-La niña se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé,no vi quien me secuestro,cuando me desperté lo encontré en mi bolsillo.

Caitlyn asintió con una sonrisa y acaricio la cabeza de la niña. Después enseño el papel a Vi,se quedo igual de sorprendida que Caitlyn. En el papel solo había escrito una letra,una letra en pintura rosa,una "J" rosa.

**Si,fue cortito,lo sé pero si os gusto como empieza todo decirmelo y subiré el siguiente capitulo!(Si,ya lo tengo pero me da cosa subirlo sin saber si os gusta e.e)**

**PD:Si no dejas un comentario,me haré una bolita en mi habitación y llorare eternamente en un rincón T^T**


	2. Explosivos

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa :D. En primer lugar,quiero disculparme,estuve todos estos días sin Internet y no pude colgar el cap, perdón TT^TT. Tambien quería decir que gracias por esos comentarios,de verdad,me encanta leeros,me hacen el día :D. Y ya no os entretengo más ¡Aquí esta el nuevo capitulo de "Piltover"!**

-¿Quien es "J"?¿Por qué secuestro a aquella niña?Y lo que es más importante¿Cúal era el proposito?No pidió rescate,nada,solo secuestro a la niña y la dejo en aquel almacén.¿Por qué?

Caitlyn no dejaba de hacerse esa pregunta una y otra había pasado la noche en vela pensando los motivos del secuestrador para hacer aquello. Miraba sin cesar la nota colgada de la pared de su despacho,una gran "J"rosa. De repente,un gran estruendo la saco de su trance.

-¡Buenos días,Cupcake!-Vi había entrado bruscamente,dando un gran portazo.

-Dios Vi,¿Siempre tienes que ser así de "enérgica"?-La pelirosa se encogió de hombros y Caitlyn resoplo profundamente.

-¿Averiguaste algo del secuestrador?

-No, sabemos quien es,ni su aspecto,ni por qué lo tenemos nada.

-Joder,pues estamos bien.-Vi miro de reojo a Caitlyn,parecía muy cansada y no tenia buen aspecto.

-¿Te has pasado toda la noche en vela?

-No...bueno,si,pero es que no podía dormir sabiendo que ese desalmado sigue suelto y que no tenemos ninguna prueba contra el.

-No puedes tomarte un caso tan personalmente. Estás horrible.

-Gracias,es justo lo que quería oír.

-Bueno,bueno,¿No vives aqui al lado?Pues vete a arreglarte al menos,yo cuidare del despacho.

-¿Segura?-Vi asintió varias veces.

Caitlyn cogió sus cosas y salio por la puerta,mirando hacia atrás,sin estar muy convencida.

Vi se estiro y se sento en la silla de Cait,observando el despacho detenidamente.Más que un despacho,era un pequeño apartamento. La policía decidió que con el titulo de Sheriff,Caitlyn se merecía una "oficina" propia en la que poder trabajar tranquila. Vi planto los pies encima de la mesa y se inclino hacia atrás,mirando al techo y comenzó a pensar en lo que ocurrio pensaba en que casi muere quemada,si no en el abrazo que le dio Cait.

-"¿Por que me abrazo?Ya,ya se que somos amigas pero Cait no suele ser asi ,no es cariñosa con nadie.¿Y por que yo me quede embobada?Pude haberla devuelto el abrazo al menos,pero no lo hice."

-Vi,esos pies abajo.-Cait había entrado sin que Vi la hubiera notado. Bajó los pies con un sobresalto que casi la tira de la silla. Eso hizo reír levemente a Caitlyn. Vi sonrió,le gustaba oír la risa de Cait. Una llamada repentina la saco de sus pensamientos. Caitlyn cogio el teléfono.

-Sheriff Caitlyn al habla¿Quién es?.

-Soy yo,J.-Una voz grave y robotizada sonó desde el otro lado del cambio completamente su expresión,lo que alerto a Vi.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Quiero...que jueges jugar a un soy ese tipo de criminales sosos que no planean nada y luego les acabas cogiendo fácilmente. No,no ,no, soy diferente y te planteo un divertido juego.-La voz de J parecía entusiasmada y divertida. Caitlyn no se creía lo que oía,pero con tal de pillar a ese capullo haría lo que fuera.

- Bien, te escucho.

-¡Bien!Tengo treinta kilos de explosivos repartidos en tres sitios de Piltover,siendo un lugar el único que puede impedir que todo explote y te diré cual,pero en forma de adivinanza.

-¿Es una broma?

-¡Para nada Caitlyn!Asi es mucho más ,¿Que explota constantemente pero todos ignoran?Tienes una hora antes de que todo explote¡Suerte!.-J colgó. Vi miraba a Caitlyn esperando una respuesta.

-¿Qué explota constantemente pero todos ignoran?-Dijo Caitlyn.

-¿Qué?-Vi no sabia a que se refería.

-Hay que ir a la comisaria¡Ahora!

* * *

><p>-¿¡QUÉ QUE?!-El comisario de policía dio un gran alarido que se oyó por toda la un hombre bastante "fornido" y nunca se le veía de buen humor,a no ser que tuviera una rosquilla en la mano.<p>

-Menudo grito.-Murmuro Vi y Caitlyn la dio un codazo.

-Señor,tenemos dos de los tres posibles lugares en los que pueden estar los explosivos.

-Bien, ahorráis resoplo ante aquello.-"Como si fuera algo nuevo"-Pensó.

-Creemos que podrían estar en la mina o en el viejo distrito industrial.

-¿El distrito industrial?

-Es una zona que esta en reconstrución y hay explosiones casi cada día para derruir los antiguos edificios.

El comisario asintió y sin decir nada salio de su despacho hacia las oficinas. Aclaró su garganta,dispuesto a hablar.

-Señores,tenemos entre manos un ataque kilos de explosivos se encuentran en alguna parte de Piltover y el terrorista amenaza con hacerlos estallar si no los encontramos en-Miro el reloj- menos de cuarenta y cinco minutos. Quiero que cuatro patrullas se muevan hacía el antiguo distrito industrial,otras cuatro hacía la mina y dos patrullando la ciudad.¿A que esperan?¡En marcha!.

Toda la comisaría se movilizo en pocos segundos y tras ellos fueron Vi y Caitlyn. En unos minutos toda la ciudad fue invadida por una gran masa de policías. El comisario lidero las patrullas del distrito,Vi la de las minas y Caitlyn la pequeña patrulla de la ciudad.

-Quiero dos patrullas buscando en las minas del sur y otras dos en las del norte,yo preguntare a los capataces si han visto algo raro.-Todos asintieron ante las ordenes de Vi y se pusieron en encontró a un hombre de avanzada edad y de frondosa barba junto a una caseta de obras.

-Oye¿Eres tu uno de los capataces?

-Así es muchacha¿Qué se te ofrece por aquí?

-¿Has visto algo inusual estos dos últimos días?

-Ahora que lo dices,sí.Hace dos días desaparecieron treinta kilos de explosivos y nunca supimos a donde fueron a parar.

-¿Y no tienes ni idea de donde pueden estar?

-No.¿Es que ocurre algo?

-Nada,asuntos policiales.-Se limito a contestar Vi y se fue por donde había venido. Mientras se dirigió hacia su coche policial,una idea se le vino a la mente.

-"La vieja mina del sur. Tienen que estar allí."-Salio corriendo en esa dirección,esperando tener razón.

Al llegar,la mina estaba medio derruida y tuvo que abrirse paso a golpes con sus grandes manos extraña luz rosa se veía al fondo del túnel y Vi no dudo en ir hacia su decepción,únicamente había una nota con una cara sonriente en la que ponía"¡No es aquí,prueba otra vez!.Arrugo el papel con rabia saliendo de allí. Al salir de la mina,su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

-¿Caitlyn?

-¡Vi,el tercer lugar es el laboratorio de pruebas de Ziggs!

-¿Qué?

-¡El laboratorio de pruebas de Ziggs!Maldita sea¡Cómo no lo pensé antes!¿De que le serviria a J poner explosivos en lugares tan apartados de la ciudad?Voy hacia allá.

-No,Cait,espera¡Caitlyn!-La Sheriff ya había colgado y Vi se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo al coche para poder llegar a tiempo

"No,no,no."-Vi conducía lo más rápido que podía. La pelirosa llegó justo cuando Caitlyn estaba apunto de entrar en el laboratorio.

¡Caitlyn,espera!-Gritó Vi,pero Caitlyn ya había entrado. Todo quedo en silencio,cuando de repente,el laboratorio explotó.

-¡CAITLYN!

* * *

><p>Minutos antes de la explosión.<p>

-¿Comisario?

-Sheriff,hemos limpiado el distrito de arriba abajo y solo hemos encontrado una estúpida nota con una sonrisa en la que pone "!Aquí no es,prueba otra vez!"

-Entendido¿A tenido noticias de Vi?

-No,espero que haya tenido mejor suerte que nosotros.

-Si,yo también.-Caitlyn colgó el móvil y se puso a pensar,apoyandose en el volante del coche. Quería averiguar cual era el ultimo lugar pero a su mente vino a parar otra cosa.

"¿Por que abrace a Vi?Si,es mi amiga y la tengo mucho aprecio pero sabía que saldría del almacén,a salido de situaciones peores ¿Por que no iba a salir de esa?No sé tal vez ¿Me preocupe por ella?No,Vi sabe cuidarse perfectamente de si misma."-Caitlyn se pasó las manos por la cara y la una imagen de Vi se la vino a la cabeza. Caitlyn sonrió incoscientemente.-"A lo mejor,no,no,no puede ser eso.¿Y si lo es?No,no lo creo."La sheriff se echo hacia tras e intento pensar en lo que más importaba en esos momentos. Una idea se le vino a la cabeza y rápidamente llamó a Vi.

Caitlyn bajo del coche y corrió escaleras arriba hacia el laboratorio de Ziggs.

-¡Caitlyn,espera!-Vi gritó justo cuando Caitlyn entró,haciendo que se diera la vuelta.

-¡Vi!-Caitlyn iba ha abrir la puerta pero entonces,una gran explosión se produjo y todo se volvió negro.

**Eh eh eh! Os he dejado con la intriga ¿A que si? :3. Como veis y ya dije este capitulo es algo más largo y seguramente los próximos sean de este tamaño o incluso un poquito más grandes(Seguro que son más grandes). Espero que os haya gustado y dejen su comentario,¡O esta noche os visitare y os pinchare con un palo por no dejar uno ÒWÓ!**


End file.
